1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a tire sensing system for safety control of a vehicle by monitoring state of a tire or a road surface based on physical information on the tire and its surroundings (for example, information about an air pressure of the tire, vibration from the road surface, and the like).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, some attempts have been made to prevent traffic accidents from occurring due to a decrease in air pressure of a tire or an increase in temperature of the tire by recognizing the state of a road surface or the state of a tire, for example, for a motor vehicle or motor bike by use of a wireless sensing network.